Fortune's Fools
by 11brie11
Summary: When the clans Higurashi and Inu cannot seem to put their age old feud behind them, star crossed lovers, Inuyasha and Kagome, plot to runaway together. Their plans of happily ever after are jeopardized when fresh blood is spilled, triggering a series of ill fated decisions, resulting in the demise of many. Can Kagome and Inuyasha's love overcome it all? ..lemons..
1. Act One

**Cast of Characters**

Montague/ Inu

Montague – Inutaisho

Montague's Wife – Sesshomaru's Wife (Asuka)

Romeo – Inuyasha

Benvolio – Sesshomaru

**With Kouga and Shippo

Capulet/Higurashi

Capulet – Takemaru

Capulet's Wife – Izayoi

Juliet – Kagome

Tybalt – Bankotsu

Nurse – Miroku

Rosaline – Kikyou

**With Jakotsu and Souta featuring Rin

Ruling House of Verona/ Royals

Prince Escalus – Naraku

Count Paris - Hojo

Mercutio – Hakudoshi

**Featuring Kagura

Others

Friar Lawrence – Miroku

Apothecary – Jinenji

Okay so, let me just clear a few things up before we get started. Hopefully you read the cast list, and hopefully you are familiar with the play, or movie(s). If not watch one of the three movies (The Leonardo DeCaprio and Claire Danes version is my favorite, but the 1960's is the best).

First, throw canon out the window, the normal Inuyasha world rules do not apply here. This story is more R&J than Inuyasha, but I will not parallel R&J exactly but it is basically the same exact story. You'll notice that I made small tweaks here and there because I wanted things to be more believable.

Next, the easiest way to do this was humansXdemons (obviously) so for the sake of the story, Izayoi is not with Inutaisho, nor is she Inuyasha's mom. Inuyasha gets to be a full demon in this one!

Also, certain character's roles will be slightly changed, for example, Sesshomaru is acting as the character of Benvolio, Romeo's cousin, but in my story he remains Inuyasha's brother. Hakudoshi plays Mercutio, Romeo's best friend not Inuyasha's enemy... Get it?

Next, some characters will come off a little OOC. For certain scenes it is necessary, but I try to keep them as close to their canons as possible.

Also I changed the ages of our Romeo and Juliet. I'm not cool with a seventeen year old boy putting the moves on a thirteen year old girl, so Kagome is seventeen and Inuyasha is however many demon years it is to look nineteen.

There **WILL** be citrus content in this story. Do not read if you are offended by such things.

This is written in a short story format, not in the play format, so do not worry, no crazy Shakespearean translating on your part. I've done the hard work for you.

This thing is long so grab a snack; you may be here for a while. LOL

Finally, if this goes well I will do a "Midsummer Night's Dream". If you guys like the idea of that let me know in your reviews please!

Okay, Enjoy!

**I have no claim to any part of neither the Inuyasha franchise, nor the play Romeo and Juliet. **

**Act One**

It was two hours past noon, and Shippo, loyal servant to the house of Inu was en route to his favorite tavern, alongside his good friend, Kouga. Both were yokai. Shippo a fox demon, born from a very well off family who swore fealty to the Inu's, one of the two most powerful noble families in the city. Kouga was a wolf demon, who's family also swore fealty to the Inu's. Together the young males grew up with the young sons of the noble house, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

The day was warmer than usual for a late autumn day. Both young men walked casually down the busy street of the cities market place. It was Market's Place, one of the busiest days of the month for this part of town. Numerous citizens of every social class was out, shopping, selling, and swapping goods. Many vendors were out selling recent shipments of goods procured both locally and from other parts of the world.

Shippo's hands were in his pants pockets as she casually strolled down the street. That's when Kouga grabbed his arm in a firm grip, stilling his movements. With curiosity, he turned his emerald eyes onto his taller friend.

"What is it?" He rasped out.

Lifting his chin, in indication, Kouga spoke, "Higurashi scum! Over there!"

Shippo turned and saw several feet ahead; standing in front of a small stand selling fine jewelry was the patriarch of the Higurashi house, Takemaru, and his lovely wife Izayoi. Higurashi, the Inu's sworn enemy. No one really knew when the feud between these two families started, or why. They just knew that they hated each other, and there were only two things you could do, pick a side, or stand out of the way, because when the two parties ever met, chaos always shortly ensued.

With them, was their young son, Souta, a boy of fifteen years, the lady Izayoi's nephew Bankotsu, and his companion, Jakotsu.

"Kouga, if we start any trouble we will be imprisoned. The Prince himself made the announcement. Let's just get to the tavern."

Kouga scoffed. "Fine."

They continued on their walk. They only made it a few steps when a petite young woman, stumbled into Shippo. She was completely flushed in the face, and looked up at him with wide dark eyes.

"Apologies sir, I was not looking." She said in a rushed voice.

"It's perfectly all right," Shippo said helping her straighten herself. He took in her appearance. She was a very pretty girl, dressed in a fine dress, but nothing extravagant. A servant to a wealthy household, he could tell. In her right hand she had a sealed letter clutched.

"It's no problem," Shippo answered politely. Her scent floated pleasantly into his nostrils, apples, cleaning soap, and wild flowers. Shippo inhaled it greedily, and instead of releasing the girl he held onto her. "You smell amazing."

The girl flushed, obviously embarrassed. "Oh, um… Thank you, sir." She stepped out of his grasp slowly.

"Shippo. My name is Shippo."

"Excuse my friend," Kouga interrupted, stepping in front of Shippo, forcing the girl back another step. "His approach can be a little unusual." He took her unoccupied hand and kissed the back of it tenderly. The girl somehow managed to redden even further. "I am Kouga. You are?"

"Rin, get back!"

All three turned as Bankotsu, Souta, and Jakotsu all approached them with hard angry looks on their faces. Souta was the one who stepped forward and grabbed the girl by the elbow and yanked her back forcefully, causing her to stumble again.

"Hey, don't be so rough with her!" Shippo shouted.

"Silence you demon scum! You do not tell me what to do with a servant from my house!" He turned his attention to the girl. "What are you doing talking to them? Do you not know who they are?"

She shook her head vigorously. "No, Master Souta, I do not. Please, do not be angry with me. I was on my way to deliver a message for the Lad Kikyou."

The young man's gaze softened but only slightly. He released the girl. "Get out here. Now!"

"Yes, master." Without a seconds delay the girl ran off, disappearing in the crowd.

Once she was gone Bankotsu then stepped forward. "You should leave as well. We would not want our day sullied with the presence of the likes of you."

Kouga audibly growled, showing fang. Souta and Jakotsu took a slight step backwards, but Bankotsu stood his ground. Kouga spat a wad of saliva at the other man's feet with it landing on the tip of Bankotsu's boot. The human youth's face darkened substantially, he took another step forward.

"Do you seek a quarrel?" He ground out on a whisper.

Kouga paused briefly, reflecting on Shippo's earlier words. He looked to his young friend. "Would the law be on my side if I were to admit my offence?"

After a short pause the kistune replied, "No."

Kouga nodded and turned back to the human males before them. "No, I do not seek quarrel."

"But you spat on my boot. A sign that one wishes to quarrel."

"I did spit, but it landing on your boot was purely coincidence."

"You mock me?!" Bankotsu bellowed, screaming in Kouga's face. Surrounding people stopped to watch the spectacle unfolding before them.

The wolf yokai bristled at the challenge and stepped closer, invading Bankotsu's personal space. "I do no such thing," Kouga ground out, hatefully. "I merely wish to enjoy my Market's Day."

His anger getting the best of him, Bankotsu shoved Kouga in the chest. "Filthy demon!"

Kouga only stumbled slightly but quickly caught his balance. He grabbed Bankotsu's shirt collar, readying to deliver a hard punch. His fist did not connect with Bankotsu's jaw however. Another hand, came from nowhere, stopping his blow mid swing.

Kouga looked back and saw, Sesshomaru, his friend and oldest son of the house of Inu. His face was calm, but in his eyes, Kouga could see his anger. Sesshomaru stepped between the groups of men and turned to face Bankotsu and the others with his Fang drawn.

"End this silly bout, before a real issue ensues."

"You do not order us about, Inu filth!" Souta spat heatedly.

"There are people watching, do you really wish to make a spectacle?"

"So we turn away and look like cowards? I think not!"

"I pose no contest. I mean to keep the peace!"

Bankotsu's cold laughter cut through the air like a newly sharpened blade. "Peace! You say that while your sword is drawn first?"

"Simply a cautionary action. I mean no harm to anyone."

Bankotsu scoffed and drew his weapon. Souta and Jakotsu followed suit. "That is unfortunate, because I mean you a lot of harm."

Kouga and Shippo, who had drawn their swords at the same time as the other men, stepped forward lining themselves with Sesshomaru. "If you force my hand, Bankotsu I will kill you."

The human youth smiled maliciously at the taller inuyokai. Then with no warning he attacked. Sesshomaru was ready and easily blocked his first three blows. Souta engaged in battle with Shippo, and Kouga took on Jakotsu. Each of them was equally matched in skill. In a matter of seconds the fight escalated into a vicious brawl with blades. Many stood around in a shacked stupor, watching the young men fight. A woman's frightened scream cut through the tense crowd after Kouga's blade nearly sliced her belly, missing her by an inch.

Other citizen's looked to see what all the fuss was over. Then from the crowd an old man cried out, "Remove the women and children! Men grab your blades! Strike them down before the kill anyone else!"

Other men's voices followed.

"Down with the houses Inu and Higurashi!"

Chaos. Utter chaos spilled out, and within a matter of seconds the entire market place was filled with swarming bodies. Most trying to get away from the danger, other's escalating it."

Bankotsu swung his Banryu, barely missing Sesshomaru's neck, smashing a cart of apples to pieces. The two continued to battle viciously in the middle of the mayhem.

From afar, Inutaisho could see his eldest son, fighting with the hot headed, and nephew of his greatest advisory. He growled, gripping the hilt of his sword, preparing to join the ruckus. A small but firm hand grabbed his arm and stilled him.

"Unhand me. Our son is in danger."

"Sesshomaru is fine. You cannot involve yourself. You know what his highness ordered!" Asuka stated firmly.

"It matters naught to me!" He yanked his arm out of her grasp.

Just then a yokai male, swinging an axe ran towards them. Asuka let out a panicked squeal. Inutaisho easily dispatched of the male. Asuka desperately clung to him. "Please do not go over there!"

Inutaisho paused for a moment and looked back at his wife. Her face was grim with worry. "I will not," he replied. He held onto her, keeping all threats at bay, but still keeping an eye on his dueling son.

On the opposite side of the square, Takemaru's blade was drawn and he sliced down any person who even looked moderately threatening, slowly working his way to his son and nephew. Izayoi was close behind him.

"Stop, you'll get yourself killed," she cried, pulling desperately on his clothes.

"Our son is about to be killed!" With excessive force he shoved her backwards. "Off me, woman! Go hide until its safe." He ran off, further into the melee.

"Takemaru, no! Do not leave me!" Her last words were drowned out by the surrounding noise.

She was shoved back and forth by various people. Stumbling until she made it behind a vegetable cart, kneeling on the ground, hiding behind the obscuring object, where she would remain until it was safe.

The brawl continued for several more minutes. Finally, heavily armored with thick metal shields', the Princes guards entered the square, seizing any offending person and immediately placing them under arrest. One after another, men were being shackled and placed in confinement carts. Shippo, who had managed to sneak away from Souta's vengeful blade, saw them approaching. He looked back and saw that Kouga and Sesshomaru were both heavily engaged in combat with Bankotsu and Jakotsu. With quick thinking, and even faster reflexes, Shippo used his fox magic and launched a smoke bomb in the air. He used the opportunity to grab both his friends and lead them away before they were arrested as well.

In the white haze, more chaos ensued. Blindly Bankotsu sung, hoping to land a blow on his now vanished adversary. He swung and swung as slowly the smoke started to slowly clear. Once you wear able to see directly in front of you he swung his Banryu so hard it smashed the metal shield the person in front of him was holding. That person – he realized all too late – was captain of the Prince's guard.

He immediately froze and swallowed anxiously. He sheathed his blade and looked up awkwardly. "I suppose an apology would not suffice?"

Heavy shackles were slammed and locked into place around his wrists. As were Jakotsu's and Souta's and many others. Bankotsu took note that his foe and his companions were nowhere to be seen. They got away. They ran like cowards. He grits his teeth in irritation and anger. He would make them pay for this.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

For the sixth time that year, Inutaisho was summoned by the Prince to the courthouse. The brawl in the market place that ended just moments ago was the worst there has ever been. He was not sure that the Prince would be so lenient this time. He stood calmly in front of the empty chairs where the Prince and his wife would soon be occupying. Standing several feet from him to his left was Takemaru. The older man looked rough, with a bloody scratch beneath his right eye. His face was hard and he stared forward as well.

Sitting on a bench was Izayoi who was still much shaken from the ordeal. Souta sat beside her, holding her hand comfortingly. Bankotsu and Jakotsu were standing behind the bench staring daggers across the way, on the opposite Sadie of the room where Asuka sat. Standing behind her dutifully was Sesshomaru in cold indifference. Kouga and Shippo stood at either side of him. Kouga looked agitated, whereas Shippo looked nervous. When the women's eyes met, the inuyokai female gave her a cold malicious stare. Never one to back down from a challenge, she returned a smoldering glare of her own and held it. The tension filled staring contest was not reached until the doors sung open and the Prince and Princess entered the room.

Prince Naraku was a spider hanyo with a cold hard face. His ruby eyes stood out against his pale face and dark indigo and navy robes. Beside him his wife, Kagura looked as elegant as ever. Her looks were similar to his, but her features were softer and she was a wind sorceress. The look on her face was serious, but gentle. Behind them entered, Hojo, a cousin to Naraku on his human side.

Naraku escorted Kagura to her throne chair. Once she sat he turned and stepped forward, facing the two noblemen – both dear friends of his. Their families' ongoing feud has made his reign over the city a taxing duty. He stared both men down before he spoke. Each one held their heads high, in assertion and dominance.

"Again, your petty feud has disturbed the peaceful streets of my city. Five years imprisonment is the punishment for such an act, but because both of you I hold in high esteem, I am willing to grant pardon for your kinsmen's trespasses."

Both noblemen bowed and spoke simultaneously. "Thank you, your highness."

"I am not finished… Should either of your parties ever disrupt the peace again, punishment will not be imprisonment. It will be death. There will be no trial. There will be no judge. Just execution. I care naught, whose son, or what house they belong to. Understood?"

"Yes, your highness," Takemaru replied.

Naraku looked to Inutaisho who nodded in agreement. "Good. Leave now. Return to your homes, and you young men would be wise to stay out of trouble." With that Naraku turned back around, taking Kagura's hand and together they left the room.

Inutaisho and Takemaru made eye contact. Both men snarled at each other before walking over to their separate parties. The Higurashi's stayed put, waiting for all of the Inu's to leave the room.

Once outside, Inutaisho pulled Sesshomaru aside. "What happened?" He growled.

"I am not certain how it began. I was walking down the street when I saw Kouga in the middle of an altercation with that Bankotsu. I was trying to intervene before thins got out of hand." Sesshomaru answered coolly. "When I told this to Bankotsu, he coerced me into a fight. He attacked me, I was merely defending myself. That's when onlookers began shouting and a brawl started."

"Where is Inuyasha?" Asuka demanded, a bit worried.

"I saw him this early yesterday morning. He rose before the sun and ran off. To where, I do not know. He has not been home since."

Asuka sighed. "I am happy he was not a part of this mayhem today… But still I worry about him he has been so distant."

Sesshomaru nodded. "That is true. He avoids me at most times lately, and shuts himself away in his chambers, not coming out until the sun sets."

"Do you know what plague's him?" Inutaisho asked.

"I do not."

"Find him, please, Sesshomaru. It's not safe for him to be out by himself. Not with Higurashi's men running around blood lusting."

Sesshomaru nodded. "I will bring him home as soon as I find him."

Asuka nodded. "Thank you, son." She looked to her husband. "I wish to go home and retire."

"Very well." With that the Lady and Lord Inu walked away leaving behind their eldest son in search of the younger.

Sesshomaru immediately snarled with annoyance with his little brother. There it was, a headache… forming at the right side of his temple.

As Takemaru prepared to leave, a gentle but firm voice stopped him. "Lord Higurashi."

He turned and faced Hojo, cousin to the Prince. The young man had a pleasant smile on his face. At twenty seven years, he looked very young and was very fit. He bowed respectfully and stood up straight.

"Lord Hojo! What can I do for you sir?"

"I wish to speak with you in private, if you have the time."

"Why of course!" Takemaru quickly bade his wife goodbye, ordering the three boys to escort her home. Once they were gone Takemaru returned his attention to the younger Lord. "What can I do for you good sir?"

"Have you thought of my proposal?"

Takemaru looked at Hojo with an unreadable face before he sighed. "I have. It is not that I do not want you as a son-in-law, as you know I respect you and your family greatly."

"Then what is the issue?"

"The issue is Kagome. She is foreign to the ways of the world… the ways of men. I am afraid that I have sheltered her far too much. I cannot simply thrust her into marriage completely ignorant of what a wife and mother do. She needs more time. She is only seventeen."

"There are happy mother's that are far younger."

"Indeed, but that does not make it right." Takemaru replied in a clipped tone. Sadly Hojo nodded, sensing the finality in Takemaru's tone. Seeing the young man's dejected demeanor Takemaru took pity. He knew Hojo well and knew he was a good man. He simply did not want to marry his daughter off without her consent.

"Listen, because you are a dear friend to me and I do hold you in such high regard, let us come to an agreement. I will allow you to marry Kagome, but only if she permits it. Court her, make her fall in love with you. It should not be too hard for she is inexperienced with men. Plus you are good looking and a charming fellow."

A broad smile of relief took over the young nobleman's face. "I would greatly appreciate that, Lord Takemaru."

"Good! Tonight we are celebrating her birthday with a formal masquerade. You should come. It would be a good way to formally introduce the both of you."

"Absolutely! I will be there! Thank you, very much!"

"No trouble at all, son."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sesshomaru had only been searching for twenty minutes when he found his younger brother. He was in the forest that surrounded their home, sitting in a tree far above the ground. Sesshomaru easily climbed it and sat on the branch just below and to the left of Inuyasha.

"Mother and Father are worried about you?" He received no response. "When do you plan on returning home?"

"Soon."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. Inuyasha was a rare type of yokai. He always allowed his emotions to guide his actions. Sesshomaru never understood it. It made it hard for the older – who was always too practical and logically inclined – to understand the younger. Still he always did his best to try.

"What have you so down trodden?" Inuyasha only let out an exasperated sigh. "Are you in love?" The question what meant as a joke, but Inuyasha's silence confirmed it.

He then reasoned. "Out."

"Out? Out of love? Has it come and passed so quickly?"

"For her. Me, I still yearn for her."

"Who is she?"

"You will laugh."

"I'm sure. Who is she?"

"She is beautiful. I am certain she is an angel. Between her legs I found the gateway to heaven."

Sesshomaru snorted. "Is that so?"

"Yes."

"So she allowed you to bed her, then tell me, what went wrong?"

"She is to be married to another. I offered to run away with her but she refused."

"Who is she engaged to?"

"The nobleman Onigumo, uncle to Prince Naraku."

"So she is a demoness then?"

"Human."

"Her name?" Sesshomaru asked again.

"She is akin to our father's greatest rival. Kikyou."

Sesshomaru's head snapped up to his brother. His eyes were red rimmed and sparkled with unshed tears. Sesshomaru knew the young woman well. She had quite the reputation. She was courted by three different men at the same time at one point. Two men were killed in duels on her behalf. The most offending part about the story is that she ignored the victors afterward. She was beautiful, but she was trouble. More trouble than her beauty was worth.

"You bedded her?"

"Twice. And it was… ecstasy." Inuyasha sat up and looked down to his brother. "She was so soft and supple. She did things to me… Brother… she showed me so many things."

"Quiet! You sound like a bitch in heat!"

"You do not understand, you've never been in love."

"Love. What you feel is not love, simply infatuation. A beautiful woman showed you some attention, that is good, but do not commit yourself to her. There are plenty more beautiful women in the world that will accept your advances."

"I do not want them. I want her." With that he leapt from his seat on the tree and took off with inhuman speed through the forest.

Quickly, Sesshomaru gave chase effortlessly. Running alongside his brother he spoke calmly. "Where are you off to?"

"I must see her. I have to convince her not to go through with the wedding."

With an annoyed snarl Sesshomaru gripped Inuyasha by the upper arm and slammed him into a tree. "You forget yourself brother! Have you lost all sense?! You do that and we will have another feud on our hands. The Prince has already told us that any more trouble started from our houses will result in execution."

Inuyasha frowned in confusion. Forcefully yanking his arm out of his brother's hand he asked, "What are you talking about?"

Sesshomaru stood up straight, instantly relaxing. "This morning a brawl broke out in the market. I saw Shippo and Kouga about to fight with Souta, Bankotsu, and Jakotsu. I intervened to stay the situation but was unsuccessful. Unfortunately what was only meant to be a duel among foes became an all-out riot. Unrelated citizens joined in the fighting. Some taking up sides, other's just caught up in the mayhem."

"Was anyone hurt?"

"There were a few deaths but none of them we know, or caused by us. The Prince gave us a pardon, but told us any more trouble out of either house would result in execution."

Inuyasha allowed Sesshomaru's words to sink fully before responding. "I should have been there. I could have helped you. If there were more of us they might have backed down."

"Untrue. Bankotsu would have seen it as an exciting challenge. Given both Kouga and Bankotsu are hot heads already, your temper would have just been fuel to the fire. The outcome would have been the same, or worse."

"Ha!" Inuyasha snorted rather repugnantly. "You are calling me a hot head. What about you. It does not surprise me that a riot ensued with you being the one trying to keep the peace." Inuyasha walked away.

"Care to explain?" Sesshomaru asked, quickly matching Inuyasha's pace.

"You are no one to talk of peace. You, the mighty Sesshomaru, who chops men's arms off from placing their hands on his shoulder."

"I do not like being touched. You know this."

Inuyasha laughed in his brother's face. He turned and walked off. "I needed that."

"Where are you going?"

Inuyasha spun on the balls of his feet and walked backwards. "To find a dark place to wallow."

Rolling his eyes for the fourth time, Sesshomaru compelled himself to follow his younger brother. He promised his mother he would return him home that night. The only way he could ensure that and make sure Inuyasha did not start any trouble was to follow him around and keep watch over him. Once again he had been forced into the role of nursemaid for his petulant brother.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Izayoi entered Kagome's bedroom. After the early mornings happenings she came home for a relaxing bath before she began the preparations for Kagome's birthday party. Dressed in violet gown with golden embroidery. Her hair was in thick curls.

She looked around the bedroom. A small crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling. White fur pelts littered the floors, a massive wardrobe was beside the hearth which was opposite of the fluffy canopied bed with thick gold curtains. Opposite of the door were the glass doors that hung open, leading to the balcony.

From around the corner, Kagome's maid, a young woman by the name of Sango, stepped out with a long white gown in her arms looking perturbed. Izayoi glanced around the room again.

"Sango where is my daughter?"

The pretty maid sighed in defeat. I have been looking for her. She just came out of the bath and I went to get her dress. Now she has disappeared."

"Well we need to find her. I have something urgent to tell her. Kagome!"

"Kagome!"

Izayoi walked out on the balcony and did not see her teenage daughter anywhere. "Kagome!" She called frustrated.

Peering over the edge of the roof, the young Kagome stifled laughter as she watched her mother and maid go in and out of her bedroom and balcony calling her name. She was surprised Sango had not found her yet. Whenever she wanted to escape she always climbed on the roof from her balcony. She got a lovely view of the city from there. She could also escape the confines of her home, if only briefly, to clear her thoughts.

A gust a wind blew and her own sweet scent filled her nose. Fresh from a bath , she sat on the roof's edge in only her corset and light petticoat. Her raven hair now, mostly dry, started to curl loosely around her face and the longer tresses were thick and wavy.

She did not want to go to this party. Though it was for her birthday she did not feel like attending. Most of the attention would be on her cousin Kikyou who recently was engaged, which was the norm. Kikyou was always the center of attention, not that it bothered Kagome. She preferred to blend in with the wall paint.

"KAGOME!" She heard her mother bellow.

With a dissatisfied sigh she cautiously scooted down towards the edge of the roof. Her break was over. It was back to the real world. She effortlessly climbed down the roofs edge, planting her toes on the wide cement balcony railing. She released the roofs edges and then hopped down onto the balcony. She entered her bedroom.

"I am here," she sang out skipping over to her mother.

Izayoi looked back startled. "Where were you? The party is starting soon and your hair is not even styled. Quickly Sango get her dressed. Kagome I need to speak to you."

Sango walked over to Kagome with the white gown in hand. She pulled it over Kagome's head. Meanwhile, Izayoi continued to speak.

"I have news! Amazing news!"

"What?" Kagome asked with her head still buried under the heavy fabric of the dress.

"Your father told me a special guest is coming to your party."

"Who," Kagome asked a bit impatient. Sango managed to get the dress on and was now pulling the skirt down over the petticoat.

"Count Hojo!"

Kagome frowned at her mother as Sango laced the back of her dress up. "Who is that?"

"He is cousin to the prince. He is very handsome and wealthy, and he is very charming."

"I've never met him. Why is this important?"

Izayoi smiled softly at her daughter and walked up to her and gripped her soft hands in hers. "Tell me, daughter, how do you feel about marriage?"

Kagome's face went into a slight frown. "I have no feelings, I have never thought of it."

"Well you should, because Count Hojo has asked you your hand in marriage!" Izayoi chirped the last part of her sentence merrily bouncing on her toes.

Kagome's frown deepened. "What did father tell him?" Her stomach fluttered uncomfortably.

Izayoi settled and her expression became one of disappointment. "He refused him, _but_ he did give him consent to court you. So tonight you must make a good first impression. Your future could be riding on your performance tonight."

"I know nothing of this man. What if I do not like him?"

Sango gestured for Kagome to sit at her vanity and the young women began brushing her hair. Izayoi came around and stood so that she and Kagome could continue speaking.

"There is nothing to dislike I assure you. He is a very charming man. He is polite, well-mannered and very sweet. He always dresses nice and has a calm disposition. He smells lovely as well."

Kagome giggled. "He smells good? Is he a flower?"

"If he were he'd be the finest." Kagome's face turned up in skepticism. "Daughter, my words are true, you will find no lies in them."

Kagome was silent for a moment. "I cannot make you any promises, but if meeting this gentleman will make you happy then I will do it."

Izayoi jumped clapping her hands together eagerly. "Wonderful! I shall go and tell your father! The party shall be starting soon so hurry along!" With that, Lady Higurashi exited the bedroom.

Sango fixed the last braid on top of Kagome's head, using a beret to keep in in place. Then she placed a gold coronet with several sparkling diamonds on top of her head. She then put on a heavy necklace that matched and a bracelet as well.

Sango took a step back. "There! You are all done. All you need is your mask."

Kagome stood up and looked at her reflection. She looked very pretty. She turned to her maid and dear friend and gave her a hug. "Thank you, Sango!"

"You're welcome, my lady. Also, it is good to please your parents, but if this Hojo fellow is not what you want say so. Your father loves you and would not want you unhappy. Same goes with your mother. While she may be a bit disappointed she will get over it."

Kagome nodded. "I know, Sango."

The maid nodded. "Good. Now I can escort you down now. I still am not quite ready to go yet so I will be coming back up stairs."

"That's all right. I would rather wait on you."

Sango nodded. "Very well. I will only be a moment. I will be right back." Sango left the room. Kagome walked out to her balcony and watched the sunset.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Hakudoshi was a yokai of high caliber. He was an excellent fighter in hand to hand combat and with a sword. He was a connoisseur of fine art and music, favorite cousin to the Prince, self-proclaimed ladies' man, and world class trouble maker. Orphaned when he was still a boy, he was raised by his houses servants. The demon youth spent most of his time carousing with friends, bedding women, and procuring fine art and wines. The closest thing he had to any real responsibility was attending council meetings with the Prince and taking his betrothed, the Lady Kanna, out on chaperoned dates. He also had a lucrative career as a poet and dramatist.

He was also a good friend of Inuyasha. Though he never made the formal announcement his loyalties lied with the Inu's. Everyone knew this, but he still held high favor with the Higurashi's. Sesshomaru knew that he was the only one that would pull Inuyasha out of his melancholy, so decided the pair should visit the prodigal lord. Though Inuyasha refused to enjoy himself completely but he was smiling finally. It helped that Shippo and Kouga both showed up randomly, adding to the private party.

"Come with me, Inuyasha! A night of good wine and dancing will do you some good," Hakudoshi said in a pleading voice.

He had received an invitation to the Higurashi's party this evening and was failing miserably in trying to convince all of them into going.

"We just brawled with them in the streets this morning, why would we go to their party?" Shippo demanded in a dry voice.

Hakudoshi took a large gulp of his wine and walked over to the youngest of their group and placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "Because my friend, when there is a good time to be had, you take it." He turned to face the rest in the group. "Besides, it's a masque, they won't even know it's you."

"Yes they will," Shippo argued. "They will see us an immediately draw arms."

"No they won't. The prince has forbid you from ever having skirmish again. If they attack they will be killed, so they will not." Hakudoshi spoke in a frank tone and took another large gulp from his cup then continued. "Furthermore! Inuyasha is feeling down, what better way to cheer him up than a party?"

"A party that the very object of his suffering will be attending," Shippo countered.

"There will be so many people there he will not even see her." Hakudoshi turned to face Inuyasha. "What do you say friend?"

Inuyasha sat silent for a moment. After the day's ugly brawl it would be for the best for them all to avoid anyone with ties to the Higurashi. Then again, if he went to that party there was a strong chance he would see Kikyou and he may get a moment alone with her. Albeit, if Bankotsu were to see them, trouble would surely ensue, but would Bankotsu risk his neck just for a shot at them?

Hakudoshi squat in front of him and stared him squarely in the eye. "The opportunity to go to a Higurashi party and upstage them at their own event… The real Inuyasha would never pass up the opportunity."

A long silent moment passed. Hakudoshi watched Inuyasha with a serious face. Inuyasha looked at him. Then to Sesshomaru who was watching him patiently, to Kouga who looked indifferent as he drank his cup of wine heartily, and finally to Shippo whose eyes were anxious. He shook his head in the negative and mouthed the word 'no' to Inuyasha.

A familiar spark that he had not felt in the last two days returned, firing up his belly. A mischievous smile slowly curled across his face and he met Hakudoshi's hard lilac stare. Hakudoshi smiled crookedly and leapt to his feet.

"That's my good fellow!" He downed the rest of his wine tossing the cup across the room. "Quickly men! We must dress for the occasion! Follow me!" With that the fair featured youth lunged over the couch Inuyasha sat and sprinted out of the door. With a dry chuckle Inuyasha got up to follow him, flanked by Kouga.

"What?! No! You cannot be serious can you? Kouga?" When it was just Shippo and Sesshomaru he turned to the older inuyokai and spoke in a desperate voice. "Surely you are not all right with this, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru's eyes slowly slid over to Shippo. Without a word or any indication to his thoughts he walked out of the room as well. Completely flabbergasted, Shippo stared after him. Finally defeated he shuffled after them all.

A short while later the males were fully dressed in festive garb, each one donning their own costume mask. Inuyasha wore a white velvet covered mask. It was in the shape of a canine's face, including the extended muzzle. Sesshomaru's mask was very plain. It was black and covered his face forehead to mouth. Shippo found a blue and green clowns mask. He wore a matching jester's cap. Last, Kouga wore a full face all white mask. He wore all black to set it off.

They looked sharp and ready for a good time. They made sure to polish off a few bottles of Hakudoshi's best wine and were already feeling its effects. As they clambered down the dark alley that led to the Higurashi's home a sense of foreboding came over Inuyasha.

He stopped walking and stared down the lightless pathway as his friends passed him by, continuing in their jokes and laughter. Sesshomaru was the first to realize that Inuyasha had stopped walking. He turned around and called after him, making the rest of the group stop. Hakudoshi drunkenly tumbled down to where Inuyasha stood.

"Come now, Inuyasha! Your party waits!"

"May party?"

"Indeed. Tonight you will dance with lovely ladies, drink merrily with your friends. Tonight we celebrate you! A man that loves to love! HE loves so much that he loves what cannot be loved, and love loves him, for he is love."

"Do you even know what you are talking about anymore?" Sesshomaru asked.

Hakudoshi chortled with such glee, it was almost menacing. With only the soft glow from the moonlight illuminating his shadowed form he looked like a phantom, twisting, and running, becoming one with the shadows and separating from them constantly. "Aye! Good Sesshomaru. I know, but do you know? In fact, what do men know?" He flashed mischievous eyes at his three comrades. "We know everything, yet naught at all. Tell me, Inuyasha, what do you know about your love? Hm? Is it love at all?"

Inuyasha frowned. "Of course it is love! What other feeling could make a man feel such sorrow from the lack of a woman's touch?"

"I can think of one." Hakudoshi said before letting out another obnoxious laugh. "In fact just last night, the Lady Kanna left me feeling more than a little… Blue?"

Kouga sputtered out a hearty laugh. Hakudoshi's laughter turned near hysterical as he fell into the wolf demon and both toppled clumsily to the ground. Shippo, in a drunken stupor, laughed at their behavior, leaning against the wall to steady himself. This went on for some time. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru exchanged solemn looks before Inuyasha spoke up.

"You speak of a different kind of love. The love you speak of is physical."

Hakudoshi leapt to his feet ending his laughter. Kouga was still on the ground trying to recover. Hakudoshi leered at Inuyasha and slowly crept towards him dramatically. "Nay, good Inuyasha? Then tell me, is you love ugly? Does she bear the face of a harpy?"

"Of course not. She is beautiful!"

"Exactly." Hakudoshi slammed his palm into Inuyasha's forehead. "She is beautiful and because she is beautiful, it is her beauty that you seek, nothing more…"

"No. The beauty inside of her captures me more," Inuyasha defended.

"Indeed, the beauty inside!" He replied in a mocking tone. He closed his eyes and squeezed his fists to his chest. "I have often fallen for a woman for her beauty inside. They keep it locked away like some buried treasure. But once they open that chest of riches and that warmth embraces your member whole… It is heaven. It is heaven." Towards the end his tone took on a softer and dreamier affect.

All stared at Hakudoshi and waited for him to come from his reverie. When he did his eyes popped open and he looked around at his young friends. "Come along gentlemen! A party waits!"

"Perhaps it is best we do not go," Inuyasha said.

Hakudoshi frowned. "Why not? You said you wanted to go."

"Yes but… I recall a few nights ago I had a dream. I attended a great party. It was the most fun I had ever had. Then everyone started dying. Their bodies just dropping to the floor lifelessly, for no reason at all. What if it's a sign?"

Hakudoshi scoffed. "I have dreams all the time. The funny thing about dreams is they often lie!" Hakudoshi resumed his trek, followed by Kouga and Shippo.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru started walking as well. Inuyasha not ready to give up on his argument caught up to Hakudoshi. "Some dreams hold truth."

Hakudoshi sighed and he regarded Inuyasha, in a way on would regard a young child who did not understand a common way of the world. Hakudoshi pulled Inuyasha in for a quick embrace and released him. "My dear Inuyasha, it seems you are plagued with the dreams brought by Queen Mab."

"Queen Mab?" Shippo asked confused.

The ghostly pale youth spun on his toes and bowed for the gentlemen before him and began walking backwards as the three followed him watching him.

"Yes, Queen Mab, a midwife to the faeries, no bigger than a gem stone on the finger of a nobleman. She travels in an empty hazel nut that acts as her carriage. It is pulled by a harnessed squirrel, all strung together by cobwebs and vines. Her coachman is a green coated gnat, and in her hand she holds a whip of grasshopper's bones. And it is in this state that she travels the night, visiting various persons in their sleep. She will go to lovers and bring them dreams of love, she will go to a poor man and bring him dreams of wealth, and she will go to a rich man and bring him dreams of more wealth. It is she, who cast her spell over the dewy eyes of young maidens who dream of kisses and many girlish fancies…"

He broke off, stopping his feet. His head dropped and he went on speaking, this time in a grave tone and more aggrieved stature. His voice started out in a slow whisper. Gradually it got louder.

"Sometimes her dreams… they are not dreams… Like the times, when she, in her hazelnut carriage, drives over the throats of men… and he will dream of cutting another's throat!"

He held his hands to his neck, as if there were something lodged in there. He looked up with bulging eyes and let out an ear splitting scream before taking off down the alleyway. Panicked, the rest of them followed him in apprehension. As he sailed through the shadows by foot, Hakudoshi continued his monologue in a strained yell.

"The thousand bodies pile around him! All he hears are the cries of death, the sound of metal biting into flesh! Hacking! Sawing! Crushing! Drums bang is his ear and he cannot know! What?! His heart! His mind?! Then he wakes, frightened, realizing that it was all just a terrible dream…"

On the word wakes he entered a dimly lit stone street crossing in an affluent part of town, near to the Higurashi house. Hakudoshi looked like a phantom in the faint firelight. The moon was obscured by tall buildings. His pale skin looked almost black, the only thing that could be seen were his glowing lilac eyes and gleaming white teeth. He was breathing heavily. This time when he spoke, his voice was lowered again, but he was still grave, and the three yokai watched as their friend began to weep silently. Hakudoshi continued on in his rambling with a shaky soft voice.

"With sound prayers he will return to sleep, and she goes on. She goes on, tying elflocks in your mane, and should they become untangled, great misfortune will be done. She, the bitch! Who teaches our girls to lie on their backs and be broken in by what? Who?! We!"

Inuyasha had had enough. He could not take it anymore. Hakudoshi was brilliant, and in being so he suffered from one of the worst ailments of great men. A disturbed mind, filled with all the questions in the universe, and answers to nearly half of them. Hakudoshi kept himself balanced, but whenever allowed he would slip into his own darkness and cast its shadow across the minds of other's, driving himself mad.

Hakudoshi drew a breath to begin again, but Inuyasha intervened. Stepping forward he grasped his friend by the back of the neck and forcing him to meet his gaze. Using the only way he knew how to get through to his best friend, Inuyasha demanded in a cold whisper, "You say nothing." The white demon began to whimper. Inuyasha's grip tightened, claws digging into his flesh and shook him, forcing" him silent. Hakudoshi, listen! You say nothing."

Hakudoshi gazed at Inuyasha with a dark expression, his eyes seemed clouded. "Dreams are a fool's paradise." His tone was low, but he was firm in his statement. He then reached up, pulling Inuyasha in a similar fashion – by the neck – and planted a wet kiss on the youth's forehead.

Inuyasha blinked, completely perplexed. Just when he needed saving, like clockwork Sesshomaru appeared beside them. "We have a party to attend."

A broad smile split Hakudoshi's face in half and he laughed boisterously, stepping back from Inuyasha. It was as if the last few moments had never even happened. "Aye! We have already missed the feast. We should go before we are any later."

With that he walked on, as did the rest of the group. Inuyasha did not speak but he still felt unsure about tonight. He felt that something bad would come from this.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

The party was filled with many of the cities wealthiest and most well respected men and women of both noble blood and common. Kagome had managed to make it through the entire dinner without being spoken to. She was anxious to know when she would formally introduce to Count Hojo. They had made eye contact several times throughout the dinner, which Kagome would always break, embarrassed to be caught staring, which he would in turn smile politely and look away as well. A moment would go by and they would repeat the action over again.

Now with the dancing begun, Kagome stood at a table, holding a glass of wine between Bankotsu and Souta. She did enjoy their company, they only ever talked about gambling and fighting. Nothing more. Relief swept over her when she saw her other cousin, her father's niece, Kikyou. She quickly excused herself and walked over to the small group of women on the other side of the room.

She smiled brightly and stretched open her arms. "Lady Kikyo! I am so happy to see you."

"Likewise, cousin," Kikyou answered in her smooth voice. She embraced Kagome warmly. "You look gorgeous. Like an angel."

"Thank you. You look beautiful as well. You always wear red so well!"

Kikyou did a delighted twirl in her scarlet ball gown. "Thank you. It is Onigumo's favorite color on me."

Kagome smiled cheekily. "Already playing the obedient housewife. When is the wedding?"

"When the early spring arrives." Kikyou gripped Kagome's hands firmly and looked her in the eye. "I want you in the wedding. You can be my maid of honor. It would only be appropriate, with your wedding around the corner."

"My wedding?" Kagome frowned, looking confused.

Kikyou giggled at her lost expression, that's when the other two girls, Eri and Yuka, friends of Kagome's who were the same age as her. Eri was the one who spoke. "No reason to be enigmatic, Kagome. Everyone already knows that Count Hojo met with your father to ask for your hand in marriage! I just have to say I am so happy for you and totally jealous at the same time!"

Kagome's frown deepened. She had only found out about Hojo's proposal herself just a few hours ago. How had everyone found out so fast? Before she could question them, a firm hand gripped her lightly on the upper arm. Startled she turned to see the pleasant face of her father.

"Papa! You frightened me!" She glared angrily at him pouting.

Takemaru smiled softly and kissed her tenderly on her forehead. "Apologies, my sweet. Can you forgive me?"

She twisted her mouth to the side and looked down, as if she were thinking really hard. She glanced back up at her father before smiling slightly. "I suppose I can. Just this once."

"Of course. Thank you, my Lady, for your mercy." He stepped to the side and Kagome's stomach lurched when she saw Count Hojo. Apparently he had been there the entire time, but her father had been blocking him from view. Anxiously she swallowed and put on her best smile.

"Kagome I would like to introduce you to someone. This, is Count Hojo, cousin to Prince Naraku. I am sure you are familiar."

"Only slightly." She responded, looking at the handsome young man before her. Now that he was not sitting opposite of her twenty people away she could make him out better. He looked nice enough. He had gentle eyes and a kind smile, always a good sign in a man. She curtsied, lowering her eyes as she did so. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

When she came back to full height, he took her right hand in his and kissed her knuckles tenderly. "The pleasure is all mine, Lady Kagome. I have often admired your beauty from afar. I am happy to finally be able to gaze upon your fine face up close."

Completely taken aback. Kagome flushed a lovely shade of pink and looked away, giggling childishly. "Thank you, my Lord."

"Please, call me Hojo… I was wondering, would you be so kind as to join me for a dance?"

Kagome looked to her father. She was hoping he would save her from this awkward situation and carry her off to meet some other aristocrat. Alas that did not happen. Instead, the older man nodded encouragingly. His arm, which had been resting at the small of her back, gave her a firm push forward. Not expecting it, she stumbled forward, and too her great embarrassment, right into the arms of the Count – to his great pleasure.

She quickly righted herself. "Deepest apologies," she said in a winded tone, more than embarrassed. She sent a quick glare back to her father who merely shrugged and offered her a mischievous smile.

"It is perfectly all right." Count Hojo stated kindly. When Kagome met his eyes she realized he was blushing slightly as well. "Shall we?"

She nodded and allowed him to guide her to the dance floor. A new song started, it was fast paced, but not too much. She smiled warmly as she and Hojo both effortlessly danced to one of her favorite songs. After a few awkward eye glances, Hojo laughed nervously, somehow breaking the uncomfortable barrier Kagome had put around herself. She too began laughing, and laughing they danced with one another.

Across the way, Inuyasha sulked in a corner. He watched as Kikyou socialize with her friends and kinsmen. She looked so happy and carefree. It was as if she were not even thinking of him. She was not, he realized. That hurt him. Feeling dejected and unwanted, he grabbed a glass of wine and sipped idly on it, watching her with an intense gaze, waiting for his idiot friends and brother to leave soon. Unfortunately that was not going to happen soon. Sesshomaru was chatting with a pretty demoness, and Shippo and Kouga had disappeared completely.

Behind the pillar he was leaning on, Hakudoshi was sitting in a chair, an on his lap was Lady Kanna. Though there wedding day was only a few days away, the white demon wanted to try his luck at bedding her on this night. Inuyasha looked back. Kanna, who was almost as fair skinned as Hakudoshi, was a pretty pink tinge, making her snowy hair stand out more. One of Hakudoshi's arms was wrapped around her stomach, the other unaccounted for, though was probably the reason why the normally quiet girl kept gasping and making strange noises. Finally she clumsily jumped from his lap, turning around to slap him in the face. Inuyasha winced and cracked a smirk at Hakudoshi's shocked face.

Lady Kanna glared down at Hakudoshi with her hands on her hips, resembling an old cooking maid, as opposed to the proper young lady she was raised to be.

"Hakudoshi! You have to wait!" She hissed in a low whisper. She spun on her heel and stomped off, back to the party.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow as his friend slowly rose from his seat and walked over to him, hand over his jaw. "That little nymph has got some power in those little hands." He removed his hand and Inuyasha could see a faint blemish in the shape of a hand, forming slowly on his friend's lower jaw.

"I think you really pissed her off," Inuyasha stated as Hakudoshi leaned casually against the pillar, watching his betrothed now on the other side of the ballroom.

"No. She's just mad because she wants to say yes, but she can't. Her pride won't let her."

"Really?"

"Oh yes. The Lady Kanna… well that's a flower this honey bee has been trying to pollinate with four over three years now."

"Three years?" Inuyasha had not realized his dear friend had been pursuing the young lady that long.

"Indeed. Three long years. She would not kiss me until I proposed. Really its genius. If you think of all the girls I have courted, I marry the one who I have not even been alone in a room with."

"Why? Why could you not just find another girl, someone who you would not have to marry?"

"I do not mind marrying Kanna… In fact I am looking forward to it.

"But why her? What makes her so special, other than the obvious? You swore you would not marry until you were my father's age. What bought about this change of heart?"

Hakudoshi's face went blank for a second. His eyes returned to Kanna. "She is quiet and calm. When one has a mind as chaotic as my own, it's nice to be around someone who is completely at peace. As soon as I see her everything slows down and it feels like I am the only person in the room with her. Then there is this pull, like a magnet, and even when I want to, I cannot stay away. She is my… still white heaven."

Inuyasha listened and let Hakudoshi's words sink in. The way the young dramatist – as usual – drew out feelings buried inside him. He loved Kikyou… at least he thought he did. She was beautiful, she made him smile, she always looked nice and smelled good, and she always behaved so delicately. He loved how he made her feel when they were together. She made him feel like he was the most important man in the world. Somehow, he felt that that did not measure up to what Hakudoshi just said.

"Do you love her?" Inuyasha asked carefully.

Hakudoshi looked at Inuyasha and laugh. "What is it with you and this love tonight?" Inuyasha simply waited for his friend to speak. Hakudoshi's eyes were subjective. "Of course not, one with such brilliance as I cannot get stuck on silly dalliances, making a fool of myself, all for the sake of love. No, love her, I do not. I admire her, care for her, desire her, and from time to time I miss her, but love… no. Love is a terrible thing." With that, he walked away, ending the conversation and leaving Inuyasha completely alone with is thoughts.

"Onigumo!" Inuyasha turned to his side, and saw the human nobleman of forty years, dressed in fine red robes. He also saw as his previous lover walked over and curtsy. Onigumo kissed Kikyou on her hand and pulled her closer to kiss her on the lips sweetly.

Such a display of affection was hardly proper but… they did not seem to care. It was like they could only see each other. That's when Inuyasha was reminded of Hakudoshi's words.

But how could she love one so old and ugly. The man Onigumo was not attractive, nor was his personality. He was a complete introvert, rumored to be as mad as he was wealthy. Somehow he was at the party, which was unexpected, and he was engaged to be married to one of the most beautiful human women who lived in the city. How? How had this old man, beaten him?

They turned and Inuyasha quickly dipped to the other side of the pillar, no wanting to be seen by the lovely women. Just as he went around the pillar he nearly collided with a two others girls gossiping fervently. He stayed hidden behind them, waiting for his ex-lover to disappear so he could move. He unwillingly picked up on the two women's conversation.

"Izayoi, she is gorgeous," one woman gasped. "I do not think she even realizes it."

"I know. Her father did a great job keeping her holed up in the bedroom of her for the past seventeen years, but when he told me of Count Hojo's proposal I had to intervene! He wanted him to wait a few more years!"

"Wait? She is ready now! Look at Kagome, she is practically a woman!"

The two women – one of them Izayoi Higurashi, Inuyasha inferred – whispered behind hands but their eyes followed at couple on the dance floor.

Inuyasha had heard that the Higurashi's had a daughter, but he had never seen her personally. There were several rumors on the street as to why Higurashi kept her locked away all the time. One was because she was a hideous woman, with boils, sunken eyes and rotten teeth. The other was that she was sickly and was bedridden most of the time. Out of curiosity, Inuyasha looked at the couple that had twirled right in front of them.

The man he figured was Count Hojo. Though he had never met the man formally, he knew he was a relative of the Prince Naraku. Unlike Hakudoshi, he was not known to be much of anything. He was no fighter; he did not have any special skills or charisma to draw people in. The few times Inuyasha saw him he looked mediocre, not ugly but certainly not handsome. Other than his wealth, which was not too affluent, and his name he was no one. Looking past the male, Inuyasha then looked to the female.

She wore no mask, and in all white, decorated with luxurious diamonds around her neck, on her wrist, and on top of her head. The soft glow of the candlelight made her look stunning. Her creamy skin looking milky compared to the dress. Dark curls and braids were placed elegantly on her head, as thick bangs spilled over her forehead to her eyes. Large cerulean eyes that sparkled almost as brightly ass her jewels. A small button nose rested above soft pink lips curved into a smooth sweet smile as she looked up to the gentleman she danced with.

She looked elegant, and stunning and…

Suddenly Inuyasha forgot why he was hiding. As the couple spun away he followed them, around the ballroom. Behind the crowd of people standing around the floor watching the participants dance. As he prowled he never stopped looking at her.

There was a moment when she looked off to the side, and their eyes met. That's when he felt something strange happen. All of a sudden, the music that was playing slowly drowned out the longer he looked at her. The moment those blue orbs met his he felt his heart skip and begin to beat rapidly. He wanted to go to her. It took everything in him to remain where he stood, watching her, staring into her eyes…

Kagome was so mesmerized. Never had something captivated her in such a way. Though she could not see his face, she could make out two honey gold eyes that burned holes into her. She couldn't look away. The moment she saw him, everything seemed to slow down, and all the people in the room disappeared. Her heart hammered. She just wanted to run over there to him but, she did not know him. Besides, the gentleman before her seemed to not want to let her go. Begrudgingly she pulled her eyes from the mystery man, and looked to her partner in dance. Suddenly he seemed a little less charming…

Bankotsu was standing watching the dancing along with everyone else until something caught his eye. First it was the mask, then the thick train of silvery white hair. An Inu. Bankotsu's blood began to boil immediately as tat familiar tingle in his fingertips made his palms itch.

"Filthy swine!" He hissed from where he stood.

Beside him Rin, the maid, was unloading all of the empty glasses from her tray to the table behind them where another servant would refill them. She heard Bankotsu and turned around.

"Master, what is wrong?"

"We have a snake in our garden. Those bastard Inu's have disgraced us with their presence. Quickly go fetch me my weapon."

Alarmed Rin looked around anxiously. She gripped Bankotsu's arm desperately and whispered gently. "Methinks it would be a grave mistake to bring you your blade at such a time master. Perhaps –"

"Release me at once!" He violently yanked his arm from her grasp, causing a few people to turn in look, including Takemaru. "Do not forget your place! Now go get Banryu!" He did not scream but Rin felt the venom in his voice.

She recoiled away from him, and bumped into the master of the house. She bowed at the most mumbling out several apologies. "Rin, we have guests who are thirsty, go serve them some drinks."

With a brief nod the girl grabbed her now full tray and briskly left the area, relieved to get away. Takemaru turned to his nephew who was still simmering.

"Nephew, what makes you so sour?"

Bankotsu pointed through the crowd at an unsuspecting Inuyasha. "Uncle, behold with your own eyes. An Inu _dog_ is in our midst. He has come to make a mockery of us and shame us in front of our peers. He must be dealt with."

Takemaru placed a firm hand on Bankotsu's shoulder. "You have quite the temper, Bankotsu. Perhaps it is best that you go for a walk and cool your blood."

"What? You want me to just turn the other cheek while that bastards struts around as if he is master to this house. Uncle you may be afraid to speak up, but I am not!"

Bankotsu turned to leave when he was punched brutally in the stomach. He doubled over, nearly falling to the ground but Takemaru held him up. Slowly he dragged the boy back to an empty chair and forced him to sit. Lowering his mouth to Bankotsu's ear, he whispered in a harsh voice, "Nephew, I took you in after your mother died only because Izayoi promised her Midoriko she would care for you, and since you've no father of your own I have always tried to do my best for you, but hear these words if you hear none else. If your reckless actions cause any danger to befall on my family, specifically my wife and daughter, I will end your life. You will not have to worry about any Inu's or the Prince's decree, because I will kill you Bankotsu."

Takemaru stood to his full height and stared down at the boy. Bankotsu's eyed were wide and filled with hurt and confusion, but also understanding. He knew when his uncle was serious. "Takemaru rested a hand on his shoulder gently. "You are like a son to me… Enjoy the party." Takemaru walked away, leaving Bankotsu behind feeling completely confused.

Finally the dancing was over. Hojo had gone to get Kagome a drink. She stood alone by open doors that led to the gardens behind their house. She looked around, hoping to catch sight of the gentleman she had seen earlier. When she did not she walked outside to stare at the full moon. It cast a beautiful light onto the gardens that were lit by a few torches. Kagome let out a tired sigh when suddenly a strong hand clasped around her mouth and the other around her wrist, dragging her backwards. She started to scream as she felt herself crash into something firm.

"Shh," a gentle breath breathed into her ear. "I will not hurt you."

Not recognizing the voice she pried herself away from her assaulter, not quite able to get her hand free, and spun wildly on her heel to look at the offender. Her jaw dropped when she saw the dog masked man from before.

She gasped, "You! What are you doing, why did you grab me?"

Inuyasha chuckled lightly. Her hands were on her hips and she was flushed, pouting. She looked adorable. "Apologies gentle lady. I did not mean to scare you, only stifle your shouts."

"You could have just walked over and introduced yourself."

He cocked his head to the side. "Where would the fun be in that?"

The question caught her off guard. He seemed completely serious but… she couldn't be sure. There was no time to answer because he did not give her time to. Instead he lifted her hand, which he still held, and gently brushed a clawed thumb over her knuckles. He was staring down at her tiny hand intently. Kagome could feel a slow flush creeping across her body, coming from her core. She swallowed uncomfortably as he continued to stare at her hand. Not able to take the silence any more she spoke quickly, words sounding jumbled in her stress.

"You are yokai."

"You are exquisite." With that he planted a warm kiss on the back of her hand.

As innocent as the action was she felt another wave of heat crash down upon her and something else. A strange sensation washed over her, making her shiver. She felt a slight tingling sensation in her core. She thought it had passed until he turned her hand over and kissed her pal, followed by her wrist. The tingling turned into a patterned throbbing that both made her feel both afraid and excited. She was afraid, because she had never felt these feelings before. She was excited because of the man in front of her who was making her feel these things.

She swallowed again, slowly, and a little reluctantly, pulled away her hand. She gathered her skirts and dipped in a low curtsy. "I am Kagome."

Inuyasha smirked as he stared down appreciatively at the beautiful girl before him. From this position he had ample view of her cleavage and it was beginning to make him salivate, and his member harden. Oh he wanted this girl. Not in the same way he wanted Kikyou, this was something deeper, almost something he could not control.

When she rose to her full height he smiled politely at her. "It is lovely to meet you, Madame." He bowed at the waist. "I am Inuyasha."

As he bowed over he heard her take steps towards him. Eventually her skirt was in his eyesight. Slowly he stood back up, meeting her serious gaze. Those blue eyes… There was something about them. They were beautiful but… there was something that was almost haunting about them. Slowly, with cautious hands, she reached towards his face. Inuyasha let her. They came around the back of his head and slowly untied the ribbon there, releasing the pressure of his mask from his face. She took both hands and pulled the mask off never breaking eye contact.

Her eyes widened a fraction and her mouth stood agape. Her face went from one of curiosity to one of deep concentration. Finally she smiled, so sweetly, he could have fallen to her feet and kissed her toes if she would let him. Instead he stood there, waiting for her to speak, waiting for a sign that she somehow returned the same feelings had.

"You're beautiful," she proclaimed in a breathy whisper.

That was enough for Inuyasha. He grabbed her face and closed the last bit of distance between them, sealing his lips to hers in one of the most heated kisses he ever had. He wasted no time. The moment she opened her mouth to gasp he slid his tongue so smoothly. She groaned, drowning out the sound of his noise of pleasure. Immediately her hands came to rest at on the collar of his shirt. The kiss was slow, but passionate and exhilarating. Inuyasha released her face and allowed his hands to drift. One down to the small of her back, the other slid across her jaw, down her throat, and ended resting on her left breast. Kagome did not protest, so he pulled her closer as he kissed her harder.

She tasted so sweet to him. It was like he was kissing for the first time. He never wanted it to end. He gave her breast a gentle squeeze and she let out a throaty moan. He smirked slightly before alas, pulling away from her, giving her the break she needed to catch her breath.

Kagome sagged into him, resting her head on his chest. Feeling completely exhilarated from all the foreign sensations she felt, she panted. The rational part of her was scolding, calling herself and an idiot and improper for her actions. If anyone had seen that they would have thought her a whore. But how could she resist him? She tilted her head up and her eyes met his honey gaze.

"That was the first time I have ever been kissed by a man," she admitted. She did not know why she shared that bit of information. She felt like she should say it though.

He gently took her chin in his clawed fingers. "Good." There was a short pause. "Who is Count Hojo to you?"

"He has asked for my hand. My father refuses for now. He must court me first and meet my approval."

"Do you approve of him?"

She stared deeply into Inuyasha's eyes. Her eyes were strong yes gentle. "Not anymore." She returned her head to his chest.

They stood this way for a while longer. The longer they stood in silence the more Kagome's heart lifted as she thought of the new hope to her future that Inuyasha may bring. The idea of marriage did not seem so bad.

Inuyasha on the other hand felt weighed down. He had made this brilliant connection with this girl and yet… she was the enemy. He looked down at her. Her face was hidden from view. He craved to see it again. He bit his bottom lip anxiously. He was going to have to tell her sometime, might as well be now, before things got any more serious.

"Do you know who I am?"

She looked up at him with a perplexed stare. "You are Inuyasha." She stated firmly.

He pushed her away, framing her delicate face in his hands. "I am Inuyasha, and my father is Inutaisho, enemy of your father, Takemaru."

He waited patiently and watched in earnest, as several different emotions played across her face. First there was confusion, then understanding, followed by horror, and at last grief. Tears welled up in her eyes and she let out a choked gasp. Wishing to end any melancholy from her heart he pressed sweet kisses all over her face.

"Hush, Pretty Girl. Do not cry. Everything will be fine?"

"How?" She nearly sobbed.

"It can work. We can make it work. Nothing has to change."

"No," she whispered shaking her head and stepping out of his grasp. "It everything changes."

"Kagome," he whispered pleadingly as she continued to walk away.

"We can never see each other again." With those final words she disappeared back into the house.

Inuyasha stood frozen in grief. Two heartbreaks in less than two days. What god had he pissed off, he wondered.

It was like fate was playing some cruel joke on him. First with Kikyou, now with Kagome. No. Kagome was different. He would not simply accept their circumstances. He would change them. There had to be a way for them to be together. There was no other way for things to play out. He had to be with Kagome. He would marry her and mate her, and there was nothing that would stop him. A satisfied smile spread across his face when he thought of just the man to help him.

"I am ready to leave." He turned to face Sesshomaru who had come out of the house.

"Go one without me. I will come home later."

"No. I promised Mother I would bring you home tonight." Inuyasha met Sesshomaru's heavy gaze. "She worries for you… They both do." Inuyasha sighed, ready to argue. Sesshomaru cut him off. "Whatever it is you wish to do, you can do it in the morning."

"I am afraid it cannot wait brother."

"If you do not return home, I cannot return."

"Hakudoshi's dwellings are more than sufficient for an overnight stay."

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru growled warningly.

Not wanting to anger him, Inuyasha bowed his head submissively to his brother and spoke in a careful tone. "I will return home."

"Very well."

"But I will leave shortly after."

"That part is none of my concern. Let us take our leave then."

Sesshomaru turned and walked deeper into the garden to leaping over the tall stone wall to the alleyway behind it. With an impatient sigh Inuyasha glanced back into the ballroom. He could see Kagome talking to the Count with a pleasant smile on her face. As if she felt his gaze she looked at him with a somber expression before looking back at her companion. More determined than ever, Inuyasha ran out of the gardens and over the wall where he met up with the rest of the group. He would go home and speak to his parents. Then he would leave again. He had big plans, and he needed to speak to a certain priest.


	2. Act Two

**Act Two**

Inuyasha hardly slept that night. When the sun rose he quickly bathed in dressed, ready to greet the day. He entered the garden where his parents and brother were having breakfast. When Asuka saw him approaching she beamed.

"Your brother told me he dragged you home last night. I was worried you would have snuck out this morning before saying anything."

Inuyasha took a seat beside Sesshomaru across from his parents. "Good morning, Mother, Father," he nodded to each one of them.

Inutaisho narrowed his eyes at him. "And just where have you been?"

Inuyasha shrugged lightly. "Here and there." He began to pile food on his plate from the assortment laid out on the table in front of him.

"That's all you will say, after being gone for two days?!"

"Hush, he's back now," Asuka hissed before taking a sip of her tea. She set her cup down. "I was thinking you could escort me around town today Inuyasha. I have a few errands."

Inuyasha chewed slowly as he thought about it. He wanted to go see Miroku to discuss his plan for Kagome. That was important, but he knew he could not just say no to his mother. "Of course."

"Splendid, we will go after breakfast."

Inuyasha nodded and smiled at his mother. This would be fine. While he was out hopefully he would come up with some plan to winning over Kagome.

**XOXOXOXO**

Kagome sat at the table with her hands placed delicately in her lap and a kind smile on her face. She had been sitting that way for the past ten minutes staring at the young man across from her with what looked like interest. Sango stood against the wall by the window that gave you ample view of the green fields that expanded to the gray wall that looked like a stone path bellow from the angle and height.

That morning Kagome had been surprised to be hearing that she would be having breakfast with Count Hojo at his estate. Apparently he had asked her mother last night and she said yes without hesitation… Or discussing it with Kagome. Not that Kagome would have protested. She knew how much this engagement to Hojo meant to both her parents. Even though her father would not admit it, she knew he wanted her to like him. Never wanting to displease anyone, especially her parents, Kagome agreed to go and even feigned excitement.

The odds were that she was going to marry Hojo. The only thing that could stop it was if he decided to marry another woman, or if my father found a better match, which I am sure he wouldn't. Hojo was a cousin to Prince Naraku. One of only three available bachelors right now that was in direct relation to the royal line right now. His marriage would mean so much to her family, so she could not mess this up. Not for anything.

A pair of honey gold eyes flashed through Kagome's mind, immediately making her feel warm.

_Inuyasha…_

She could still his warm, smooth hands on her face, holding her body so close to his, like he wanted to merge souls. His lips… She could feel those too, trailing along her throat, jaw, and finally nestling on her lips. He said sweet things while hypnotizing her with their erotic lip and tongue dance. Kagome felt a warmth pool in her lower stomach, and slowly stretch up, hardening her nipples beneath the thin fabric of her dress, before it continued up to her face. She let out a slow, breathy sigh before her eyelids fluttered shut as she unwillingly recalled last night's endeavor's with the son of her father's enemy.

"Kagome?"

Immediately her eyes snapped open and she met Hojo's concerned stare. Her blush went from one of arousal to one of complete embarrassment. Mentally she scolded herself for being so unfocused. Hojo had been telling her of his travels after he finished his schooling when she drifted into her own thoughts.

"I apologies. I suppose I am still a bit tired," she lied easily.

Hojo's concerned softened to understanding. "Of course. I figured inviting you over for breakfast would be a bad idea after last night, but your mother insisted it would be alright."

Kagome smiled pleasantly, taking relaxing breaths to calm her heart that was jackhammering in her chest at the moment. She smoothed her skirt out with shaky hands and cleared her throat that was suddenly very tight.

"No, I am fine. I just had a long night. Please do go on with your story. It is most interesting."

No it wasn't. In fact it was the most boring story she had ever heard being told. Ever. Kagome was confident she would be having more fun at her sewing lessons with her mother. Still kept her happy smile and listened as best she could to Hojo go on and on.

When it was finally time for her to leave, Kagome graciously thanked Hojo before getting inside of her the curtained litter she and Sango rode in around town. The next destination was the temple located in the town square. After everything that happened Kagome felt that hee needed some spiritual guidance. She felt so conflicted.

Upon arrival she was to that the high priest, Miroku, was still in his quarters, located above the temple praying. Kagome nodded and decided to wait in the shrine where she decided to pray to the gods for strength.

**XOXOXOXO**

Inuyasha could not help but smile. As he walked up the street toward the temple, his thoughts had been consumed with Kagome. He could not wait to leave his mother's company so that he might come here and discuss her needs with one of his dearest friends. He had seen the four armored guards carrying the expensive litter and set it down in front of the steps of the towering stone temple.

He was several yards away, but my eyes could easily see a young woman step out, dressed in a rich servants dress. She obviously served on of the affluent families in the city. She was most likely accompanying the lady of the house. Inuyasha scowled. The last thing he needed was for his unscheduled meeting with Miroku to be delayed because the man was too busy seducing some noble's wife.

Though it was not common knowledge the High Priest was a philandering rake. Back a couple of years ago he actually used to run around with Inuyasha and his gang, stirring up trouble, gambling, getting into fights, and seducing every woman in his path, young or old. It did not matter who she was or what her marital status was. If Miroku could get the woman into bed with him, he would. Now that he was a man of the cloth, he had to clean up his image, so he no longer ran the streets, gambling and getting into pointless fights. But he was still a ladies man.

He's had several wives of nobility, newly wedded daughters, maids from the royal palace, and even the baker's daughter in his bed. Miroku claimed that his intentions were good, as he only wanted the women to feel the love they were not getting at home with their husbands. Inuyasha thought differently but he could not call Miroku out. Not unless he wanted the priest to unload the mountain of atrocities Inuyasha has committed.

Inuyasha watched as the noblewoman emerged from the litter after her servant. Inuyasha froze when he saw the beautiful face of his beloved.

"Kagome…" _What was she doing here? Was she going to see Miroku? Was she one of his 'regulars'? _

Immediately his blood began to boil. He did not like the idea of anyone touching Kagome. Ever. He raced to the side of the building and effortlessly climbed the stone walls until he got to the bedroom window that belonged to the priest. The rich smell of spicy incense flooded his nostrils as he hopped inside. Miroku'snaked back was to him as he kneeled in front of the small alter he had built into his wall. His head was bent and he was praying silently.

The only thing Miroku cherished more than the warm feel of a woman was his religion. Inuyasha remembered the day Miroku first told him he was joining the temple to be a man of the cloth he thought it was a joke. He was shortly proven wrong. Though Miroku still had his lecherous ways, he was a lot more discreet, and he did seem to have more respect for women as a whole.

When Miroku was done he stood up and turned around calmly nodding his head in greeting to Inuyasha. "How are you old friend?"

"That depends on how you answer my next question." Inuyasha stated crossing his arms as he watched his friend grab a white tunic from his bed and pull it on, tucking it into the loose white pants he wore.

"What is your question?" Miroku inquired casually as he picked up the indigo fabric that he wrapped around his body in unique fashion, marking his status as high priest.

"There is a Lady who has come to see you, the daughter of Higurashi. What is your relationship with you?"

Miroku faced Inuyasha and lowered his brows as he thought. "Daughter of Higurashi… Oh! Kagome!" A smile appeared on the man's face and that did not sit well with Inuyasha. "She comes in once a week to confess."

"Is that all she does?"

Miroku frowned. "Of course. What else would she do?" Inuyasha gave Miroku a questioning glare and the priest turned red. "I'll have you know that I have never laid a inger on Lady Higurashi, for multiple reasons."

"And what are those reasons, Miroku?"

"Well, for starters… she is too young. I like my women older. And anyway what is it to you? Why are you so interested in my relations with Higurashi's daughter?" It was Miroku's turn to cross his arms and give Inuyasha a questioning look.

"I desire her," Inuyasha stated simply.

Miroku's eyes went wide. "You desire her?" He repeated. His ace changed into a deep frown. "What brought about this change? What about Kikyo?"

"I have forgotten that person all together. I want Kagome now. I want her to be my wife."

There was a brief pause before Miroku burst into a fit of giggles. "Oh, Inuyasha… is your heart truly so fickle? Just yesterday you were mourning the lost affections of Kikyo, and today you speak of wedding Kagome?"

Miroku walked over to his friend and looked up at him with serious eyes. "You are like a brother to me, so I will be honest and tell you that you are being foolish. If you mean to play games with Kagome's affections…"

"This is no game, Miroku. I want to marry her. I… She…" Inuyasha stopped trying to search for the words in his heart to convey his point to his friend. Miroku watched him struggle and understanding filled his eyes.

Miroku was not an idiot. He knew how dangerous this situation was, and Inuyasha had inadvertently placed him in the center of it. Bad things could come from this. If this went wrong, so many lives would be at stake…

_But what if they actually made this work? There could finally be peace between the houses Higurashi and Inu. If Inuyasha and Kagome got married, Inu no Taisho and Takemaru would have to set aside their differences. Then there would be real peace…_

"Does she share your affections?" Miroku asked gently.

Inuyasha looked at him with thoughtful eyes. "I believe she does."

Miroku nodded. "I will go and speak with her…" Miroku turned for the door.

"Wait!" Inuyasha caught him by the sleeve.

"What is it?"

"I have a favor to ask of you."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Kagome was happy to finally be seeing Miroku. She had been waiting for some time now, and though she would never complain she was eager to leave. She did not want to spend her entire morning in the temple. When Kai, Miroku's apprentice approached Kagome, he led her to the back of the temple where the confessional sat. She entered through the wooden door and took a seat on the bench inside. A curtain hung in the center of it, separating the other side of the confessional where Kagome could see Miroku sitting from the waist down.

She took her seat and took a deep breath. She felt so nervous, though she did not understand why. She knew her words would never leave this room, with spells cast, to keep their voices from reaching sensitive ears. She could be as free as she wanted. Plus, it was Miroku, her mentor and friend. He would not scold her or make her uncomfortable.

"I am very conflicted today." She stated sadly.

"Why?"

"My mother and father have found a suitor for me… They wish for me to marry Count Hojo… Not that he is terrible. He is actually quite nice and gentle in nature. I would be lucky to have him as a husband."

"Then what is the problem?" Miroku asked quietly.

Kagome noticed that his voice sounded different – raspier. _Perhaps he was losing his voice_, she thought innocently before speaking.

"I don't want to marry him… There is someone else… He consumes me. I cannot get him out of my thoughts. Even last night when I slept I dreamt of him."

"You dreamt of him?"

"Yes… it was the sweetest dream I had ever had." Kagome whispered.

"What is wrong with this man? Is he beneath your station?"

"No… I wish it were that… He is the son of my father's enemy." The image of Inuyasha from the night before came to mind, and the sweet kisses they shared. Kagome choked as tears began to burn her eyes.

"I understand."

"I don't know what to do. I want to be a good daughter," she whispered as the tears started gently rolling down her cheeks, to her chin where they fell onto her hands in her lap. "I want to make my family proud but… If I marry Hojo, like they want, I will feel like I betrayed my own heart."

"Do you love him, the son of your father's enemy?"

Kagome hesitated. Was she in love? She had nothing to compare it to. Only what she read in books and what she's seen in plays. She knew that she had never felt this way about anyone before. Even before when she had taken a liking to Hojo, that feeling paled in comparison to the feelings she felt or Inuyasha.

"Perhaps…" she finally answered after a long pause. " How does one know if they are in love, truly? What are the signs?"

"Does your heart speed up at the thought of him?"

"Yes," she answered quietly, and rather embarrassed to be discussing this with Miroku.

"Do you constantly fantasize about him… doing things to you?"

"Doing things?"

"Touching. Kissing." His tone deepened significantly, causing something deep inside of her to stir. It did not help that she had a flashback to when Inuyasha's lips were on her throat the last night. She shifted in her seat, as something began to throb between her legs. "Do you wish to see him?"

Kagome sighed and after a short pause answered, "I am aching to see him again. My palms itch with the desire to feel his skin and my lips… they burn… I burn. He fills me with so much warmth and… I cannot describe it."

Suddenly the curtain was yanked back and Kagome gasped turning to face Miroku. She choked when she saw golden eyes staring into her own. "Inuyasha…" she breathed.

She was not able to say anything else because his arms wrapped around her and pulled her close to him before crashing his lips down on hers. Kagome knew this was wrong, but she could not tell her mouth that, as it eagerly accepted his kisses. Nor could she tell her hands that gathered his thick silky hair in tiny fists. Nor could she tell the overheating area nestled between her thighs that throbbed and ached with painful desire.

Inuyasha finally removed his mouth from hers, allowing her to take in a breath that quickly escaped her as he trailed his lip down her throat and sucked and licked mercilessly. Kagome inhaled and exhaled shaky breaths as she tried – in vain – to gather her thoughts. She felt Inuyasha pull the sleeve of her gown down, exposing her left shoulder, he took a tender bite into her flesh, not breaking the skin. Kagome let out a squeal of both excitement and shock.

Inuyasha smiled as he ran his tongue over the bite marks he had left behind, earning another sweet gasp from Kagome's lips. "Inuyasha," she whined.

He pulled back and looked into her eyes that were glazed over with desire. He placed a tender kiss on her lips. "Hm?"

"What are you doing here? Where is Miroku?" She asked between breaths, trying to stabilize herself.

Inuyasha held her face in his hands. "I missed you."

She blushed sweetly and lowered her eyes. "Inuyasha," she breathed. "We can't be doing this. You know how dangerous it is," she whispered, gently pulling away from him, but he held her firm.

"I do not care."

"You should!" Kagome hissed.

"I don't." He said with finality that she could not speak against.

"I should go," Kagome said after a long silence staring into his heated eyes.

"No." He pulled her even closer and nuzzled her neck. "Stay."

Kagome could not help the tiny smile that graced her lips as he lightly nibbled along her collar. "We can't just stay here. Someone will come."

"I want to see you," he breathed moving away from her chest to begin kissing the soft skin behind her left ear.

Kagome could not help the groan that escaped her. _His mouth feels so good._ She could feel her skin burning with desire for the strong demon that held her in his arms. Very quickly her thoughts were being turned to vapor as she succumbed to the thrill of being in his embrace.

"You see me now," she whispered.

"Not like this," he whispered harshly. "Let me come to you tonight."

He brought his lips to hers and kissed her tenderly, swiping his tongue across her bottom lip over and over. It sent tingling sensations across Kagome's flesh, ending at the tender nerves between her thighs.

"When you do that it makes it hard to think," she said pulling away.

Inuyasha's mouth followed as he murmured, "Then don't think. Say yes."

Kagome smiled and giggled. "I can't just say yes."

"Why not?"

He did not give her time to answer. As soon as she opened her mouth he plunged his tongue inside to taste more of her sweetness. He was beyond pleased when she leaned into him further. Inuyasha took that opportunity to pull her into his lap. He did not hesitate as his hands fondled her in places she dared not even allow Sango to see. A strong hand landed on her right breast and he squeezed it tenderly, and his thumb gently stroked the area where her hardened nipple pressed eagerly against the fabric.

Kagome's hands traveled up and gripped his muscular arms tightly before sliding across his chiseled chest and resting on his swollen pectorals. She moaned in delight when his other hand gripped her waist tightly, almost crushing her to him, but she reveled in the feel of him.

"I've never felt anything like this before," she moaned out on a shaky breath one he released her mouth.

Inuyasha placed his lips at her ear. "I can make you feel so much better, Love." He promised, and sealed it with another delectable kiss on her swollen pink lips. "Say yes," he whispered suckling on her throat. "Say yes. Say yes."

"Yes," she moaned out desperately as the sensations his mouth and hands were giving her were near unbearable. "Yes, come see me tonight."

He drew back suddenly and with wide eyes met her heavy lidded gaze. "Really?"

Swallowing to coat her suddenly dry throat, Kagome nodded quickly before grabbing his face in her small hands and planting sweet kisses all along his jaw, working her way to his lips.

"Mmhmm… I want you to come tonight."

Inuyasha smiled brilliantly. "Good. That is very good, Love. I will come to you tonight." He kissed her, one final time, one the lips, before setting her back down on the bench. Kagome pouted at him and he smiled, and brought her hand to his lips.

"Don't look so disappointed, Love. You will see me tonight, but until then you must go. We would not want to raise suspicion of our dear friend Miroku."

Kagome smiled and nodded. "I'll wait for you tonight." She promised..

Inuyasha smiled and kissed her again on the knuckles of her hand. "I won' make you wait for long."

Somehow, she was not sure how, Kagome managed to pull herself away from him and exit the confessional. Sango was waiting patiently for her. Kagome pressed her swollen lips together and prayed she did not look as flustered as she felt at the moment. Judging by the look on Sango's face, she did.

Kagome quickly averted her gaze as her maid and friend narrowed hers and followed closely behind her as they exited the temple. Once inside the litter, Sango sat across from Kagome and stared her down.

"What?" Kagome blushed even harder under her friend's keen eye.

"You've been acting strange since last night. Is there anything you want to share with me?"

Kagome tried to put on the most innocent look she could muster before shaking her head. "I do not know what you are talking about."

Sango stared at her. She did not speak. Kagome averted her gaze but somehow her eyes kept going back to her hawkeyed handmaid. Kagome hated this. She was never really good at keeping secrets, especially her own – especially from Sango.

"Tell me," was all the young woman had to say for all of Kagome's defenses to completely crumble. She told her about meeting Inuyasha, she told her about the kissing, and about their recent secret meeting. The entire time Sango listened with a serious but calm face. When Kagome was done the young woman across from her just sighed.

"You know how this will end Kagome. It's best to just stop now."

"But Sango I can't. I love him! I do. I really love him!"

"Kagome, you have never spoken to another man other than family until last night. What you feel isn't love. It's simply infatuation, a crush."

"No. It's love." Kagome insisted.

Sango rolled her eyes. "Even if it is, how do you know he isn't just using you?"

"Inuyasha would not do that?"

"And why wouldn't he? He is your enemy. This could all be some scheme concocted to exploit you and shame your family. Have you ever thought of that?"

Kagome did not speak as her friends words sunk in. She had not thought of Sango said could be very likely.

_But Inuyasha was so tender, and sweet to me._

"Has he asked to marry you?"

Kgome looked sadly up at her friend. "No…"

"See. If he were serious he would propose."

"How could he when our father's hate each other?" Kagome argued.

"I never said he would actually be permitted, I just asked if he had asked. Its best you let this go now, before it becomes a bigger issue. Focus on Hojo. He is kind and he likes you very much, I can tell. He would make a fine husband, and you would be a treasured wife."

"You sound like my mother," Kagome grumbled. Silently she praised herself for not telling Sango of her secret late night rendezvous with Inuyasha. Though she was confident her friend would not tell anyone, she knew she would disapprove and would force he presence on them until Inuyasha left.

Kagome did not want that. She knew whatever time she could have with Inuyasha should be reassured. She wanted to spend the time with him alone, and not under the constant scrutiny of another. Even if that other person was Sango.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Bankotsu watched with a calm smile as his little cousin got inside of the litter with her handmaid and as carried off back to their home. She had decided to leave her usual veil at home for once, most likely due to the courting of Count Hojo. Normally he could care less who was getting engaged but when it involved Kagome he cared. She was like his sister even though they were cousins. Most people thought that he was her brother before Souta. They did match in looks, but their mother's had been twins, and both of them strongly resembled their mothers.

"Are we still going to get drinks, Bankotsu?"

The questioned was asked by Bankotsu's closest friend, Jakotsu. He along with his usual friends, Suikotsu, Renkotsu, Kyokotsu, Ginkotsu, and Mukotsu all stood by the large fountainin the town square. People passing by made an earnest attempt to not the attention of any of the males in the group. Though they were known as affiliates to the Higurashi house, they had formed their own reputation around town, as the Band of Seven. Vicious brawlers and brutes who spent most of their time in the streets either looking for trouble or causing it. The only thing they loved more than to fight was to kill.

This was all speculation of course. No one had actually seen any of them kill someone. Then again no one would admit to it if they had. All of the men were feared by all, but Bankotsu was the most lethal. He was the youngest but he was by far the cruelest.

"I don't see why not," he answered, still looking off in the distance. He went to turn when something caught his eye hanging from the window from the temples tower. Bankotsu watched as Inuyasha, second son of InuTaisho leapt from the tower window and landed gracefully on his feet and walking down the street with a cocky grin on his face.

Immediately Bankotsu's blood boiled. That mongrel still had one coming for his rude appearance at their party the previous night. Bankotsu had not forgotten, nor would he despite what his uncle said. Inside that house Takemaru ruled, but out here in these streets, Bankotsu was master. The Inuyokai and all of the filthy demons that ran around with him would soon see the end of Bankotsu's blade, starting with Inuyasha himself.

What angered him more was that the flea ridden scum had been in the temple at the same time as Kagome. Had he talked to her? The thought of him even looking at Kagome filled Bankotsu with so much rage. He needed to lash out, but he couldn't. He would not dishonor his beloved cousin in such a public spectacle. No, he would deal with this quietly.

"Boys! Go on ahead. I will meet you there."

"Are you sure?" Renkotsu asked.

"Yes. I need to make a stop first."

Jakotsu nodded and jumped to his feet. "Very well then. Come men!"

As they all trailed off down the half empty street, Bankotsu briskly walked across the way to the temple. As soon as he walked through the doors he was greeted by the sight of Miroku, the priest, talking to his child apprentice.

As soon as Miroku saw Bankotsu he straightened and gave him a warm smile. "Bankotsu, how are you today?"

He was answered with Bankotsu's hand gathering the front of his robes into a ight fist and being yanked down to the angry young man's level. "What was Inuyasha doing here?"

Miroku blinked at him several times with a startled gaze. "The same reason why anyone comes to the temple."

"I saw him crawling out of your window, right after my cousin, Kagome left. Did he say something to her? If he did I swear I'll –!"

"Master Bankotsu please," Miroku began calmly throwing his hands up in surrender. "I promise you that nothing of the sort happened. The lady Kagome came to confess to as she always does. After she left I went upstairs to my quarters where Lord Inuyasha was waiting to do the same."

"Then why was he sneaking out?"

"Lord Inuyasha is a very private person. He does not want to be seen coming and going from the temple as others do. That is all I can share with you, anything else I might say will be in direct violation of my vows."

Bankotsu narrowed his eyes at Miroku, searching for any deception. When he could find none, he released the man with a rough push backwards. "You make sure that bastard stays away from my cousin, understood?"

"Lady Kagome is a dear friend to me, I would never see her hurt or her honor compromised."

Bankotsu glared at Miroku for a moment longer before stalking away.

Miroku looked down at his apprentice and cracked a smile. "Let this be a lesson to you, Kai. Beware of short men, they may be small, but they are often very strong, and tend to be a lot angrier than most." The young boy chuckled before following his master back into the shrine.

Bankotsu had not heard the comment. He was already outside, heading toward the tavern to meet his friends, seething with unspent aggression.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Kagome was sitting in front of her mirror brushing her hair. She was relieved when the day had passed so quickly. After dinner she immediately dismissed herself to her room, excited for her visitor tonight. She was very nervous. She had not ever done anything this sneaky before. Of course she told the occasional white lie, but for the most part she was an honest and honorable person. She did not like deceiving her parents. She felt as if she was doing something wrong, but the thought of seeing Inuyasha quickly dissipated those feelings.

She smiled at her reflection. The candle light made it seem like she was glowing. Her skin was soft from the bath she had just taken and the moisturizing oils she lathered into her skin. She had picked out her nicest nightgown to wear to bed that night. A simple white night gown made of thin, almost transparent white fabric. Her arms were left bare and her legs from the knee down were exposed. A drawstring tied beneath her bust, accentuating her pert breast. She had tied her hair up in a red velvet ribbon on top of her head.

It was still early. She had no idea when he would come or how he would even know which room was hers. She looked at the balcony doors that were now shut. She quickly went over to them and pushed them open. Hopefully he would take the hint and come to her balcony.

After that she looked around her bedroom. Thanks to Sango and various chamber maids everything was in order and decorated to perfection. Her canopied bed curtains were drew back and exposed the stark white bed sheets and comforter. She wondered if it would be inappropriate to have him sit on her bed. Perhaps a seat in one of her reading chairs would be better. A small smile appeared on her face.

_Inviting a man to your chambers in the dead of night is hardly appropriate, does it really matter where he sits?_

_Yes._

She could not help but think of Sango earlier. She did not doubt Inuyasha's intentions but there was that nagging voice inher head that would not let the subject die. What if Inuyasha only meant to dishonor her, to humiliate her?

Kagome shook her head, trying to rid of the thoughts. "He would never," she voiced quietly.

A firm knocking on her door jarred her out of her thoughts and she quickly went over to it and pulling it open. She was a little surprised, but not upset to see Bankotsu standing there. His eyes were hard and he still wore his clothes for the day. Kagome smiled warmly up at him, though he was only a few inches taller than her.

"Bankotsu! How are you, I haven't seen you all day."

He smiled at her. "I know. I just wanted to stop by to see how you were doing. I was told that you had retired early. I was wondering if everything is all right."

"Oh, yes. I was just a little tired from last night still."

"Of course." His eyes went passed her to her bedchamber. He craned his neck to see inside.

Unsure of his motive Kagome took a step back and opennd the door more, so that the room was more visible. "Would you like to come inside?"

His eyes met hers and he shook his head firmly. "No. I was just…" He looked up again pointing past her. "Are you keeping your balcony doors open all night?"

Kagome looked back, biting her lip worriedly. _What is this all about? Does he know? He can't possibly. The only person who knows is Sango and she would never tell._

"I just wanted to let the fresh air in for a bit. I will close them before I go to sleep."

She turned to look back at him. Cobalt met cobalt for a short but awakward moment. Bankotsu cleared his throat and took a step back. "I will leave you alone now. Goodnight, Kagome."

"Goodnight, Bankostu. Sleep well."

He nodded and smiled warmly at her before taking her chin in his fingers. "I will guard you in my sleep, sweet cousin."

Kagome frowned, but before she could question what he meant, Bankotsu offered a quick goodnight before turning and swiftly walking down the hall. Kagome stared after him until he rounded a corner, disappearing from sight. She closed the door and locked it. She turned and faced the balcony just as a gust of wind blew in, chilling her exposed flesh. The night was a lot cooler than the heat of the day had implied it would be. Kagome wanted to shut the door, but knew more than anything that she had to keep them open. So instead she doused all of the candles in her room, leaving one by her bedside before crawling into bed.

She laid back on the pillows, lying on her side facing the open doors, that way she could see him when he came in. She laid there for a long time, waiting and waiting, until she was sure an hour went by. She had tried to occupy herself with reading but her min would not focus on the task. All she could to was lay there and wait.

"_I won' make you wait for long."_

Kagome smiled. He would come, and he would be there son. She just had to wait.


End file.
